Roidmudes
The Roidmudes are a series of 108 androids created by Dr. Tenjuro Banno and the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Drive. They seek to exterminate humanity, so that they can claim the world. History The Roidmudes were manufactured by Tenjuro Banno and equipped with the ability to "evolve" by copying human data. Three types of Roidmudes were created: Cobra-Type Roidmudes, Spider-Type Roidmudes and Bat-Type Roidmudes. During their development, Banno asked his friend Krim Steinbelt for help, so Krim gave him the Core Driviars to allow them to continue their evolution. However, their partnership fell through when Krim found out about Banno's lethal experiments for his creation. Banno plotted to steal Krim's mind transfer device in order to further the development of his creations. Banno also implanted negative emotions in the Roidmudes so that when awakened as a finalized sentient, they put in motion their plan to destroy the world. On April 8, 2014, the Roidmudes used their Heavy Acceleration powers to cause time to stop on about a quarter of the globe, allowing them carry out a series of devastating attacks at various parts of the globe. However, their attack was thwarted by Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, who stopped the Global Freeze and single-handedly defeated the Roidmude incursion. However, several months following this, the Roidmudes resurfaced and put in motion their plans to achieve the Promised Number and wipe out humanity to leave the Earth for themselves Members Executives *Freeze Roidmude *Heart Roidmude *Brain Roidmude/Thief Roidmude II *Medic Roidmude *Mashin Chaser *Roidmude 004 *Roidmude 006 *Tornado Roidmude *Kamen Rider Gold Drive Advanced *Revenger Roidmude *Sword Roidmude *Tornado Roidmude *Paint Roidmude *Gunman Roidmude *Crush Roidmude *Volt Roidmude *Iron Roidmude *Voice Roidmude *Scooper Roidmude *Seeker Roidmude *Judge Roidmude *Open Roidmude *Cook Roidmude *Shoot Roidmude *Angel Roidmude *Thief Roidmude *Paradox Roidmude Low-Class *Roidmude 001 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 002 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 003 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 004 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 005 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 006 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 007 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 008 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 009 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 010 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 011 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 012 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 013 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 014 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 015 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 016 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 017 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 018 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 019 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 020 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 021 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 022 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 023 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 024 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 025 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 026 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 027/Imitation Drive - Spider-Type *Roidmude 028 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 029 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 030 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 031 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 032 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 033 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 034 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 035 - Bat-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 036 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 037 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 038 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 039 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 040 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 041 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 042 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 043 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 044 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 045 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 046 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 047 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 048 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 049 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 050 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 051 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 052 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 053 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 054 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 055 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 056 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 057 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 058 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 059 - Bat-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 060 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 061 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 062 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 063 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 064 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 065 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 066 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 067 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 068 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 069 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 070 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 071 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 072 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 073 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 074 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 075 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 076 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 077 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 078 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 079 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 080 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 081 - Spider-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 082 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 083 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 084 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 085 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 086 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 087 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 088 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 089/Doctor D - Spider-Type *Roidmude 090 - Cobra-Type *Roidmude 091 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 092 - Bat-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 093 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 094 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 095 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 096 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 098 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 099 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 100 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 101 - Bat-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 102 - Spider-Type *Roidmude 103 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 104 - Bat-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 105 - Cobra-Type / Reaper Legionnaire *Roidmude 106 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 107 - Bat-Type *Roidmude 108 - Bat-Type Gallery kamen rider drive heart symbol by raidenzein-d82mdzd (1).png|Heart Roidmude's symbol kamen rider drive brain symbol by raidenzein-d82mdxy.png|Brain Roidmude's symbol kamen rider drive medic symbol by raidenzein-d8k1ub6.png|Medic Roidmude's symbol kamen rider drive freeze symbol by raidenzein-d8uqxgp.png|Freeze Roidmude's symbol Banno Driver Render.png|Banno Driver Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Organizations Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains